The adventurer with the black sword
by DARKKILLER18
Summary: This is the story with the same oc i'm using for my other fanfic the dragonic devil but this time he does not send to another universe, he is send where human, goddess and other races coexisted and he will become one of the best adventurer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inside from what it looks to be a Dungeon a boy with blue eyes and white hair with a fringe. Wearing clothes that consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He is running because behind him is a giant creature like 6 to 10 meters tall chasing him with the head of a bull and the legs of a bull and the body of a human… this creature is known a Minotaur

"Why does crazy things happen to me "

He ask himself as he tries to run far away from him but the beast did not stood behind he follow him at full force.

"If only I can use my magic "

He curse as he kept on run and move to his right only to find a dead and.

"Crap "he looks behind him and see the Minotaur getting close to him "maybe my magic is seal but this is not the first time I fought one of this "he made a fist and move to attack the beast when suddenly (stab) a sword pierce to the beast chest and kept on moving toward his head "What the "

He stop in the right time since his face is few centimeters form getting hit in the head.

"That was close "but it did not stop the sword move back only to stab the beast again but this time it was going to hit him but his reflex kick in and he move back but he crash with that wall and fell on the floor with the minotaur fall on top of him.

"What is going on "he ask and once again the sword appear once again near his face.

Then the Minotaur got split on two and all the blood got send to his face.

"Are you ok "then from a shining lite he sees a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a slender body With knight-like outfit consisting of a metal headband while wearing a blue backless outfit and metal leg plate.

He only stood there for a moment until he "AAAAAAAHHH" he run away from her leaving her stunned.

After a few minutes outside a huge building a girl with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair and emerald-colored eyes. Got outside the door only to "KKKYYYYYYAAAA" scream in terror as the first things she sees is a boy cover in blood

"Hi Eina "

 _Time skip_

"You head straight to the 5th floor alone…(sight) listen Kasai-kun go take a shower and we'll talk " after he took a shower and got clean he and Eina sat in a nearby sofa and talk "Look to come here looking like that is weird and wrong"

"I know "he replay as he just let his head fall back and rest in the sofa.

"How you ended up like that "she ask as a little shadow covers her eyes.

"Well "he explain what happen.

"You climbed down to the fifth floor….and you were chase by a Minotaur…and you were rescue by the [sword princes] Aiz Wallenstein "she repeat each part she got the most with a little twitching her eyebrow. "Look a single player always avoids to go alone in the lowers floors remember I tool you over and over but I don't know why won't you listens. "She said it to him

"Sorry is just I tough it wouldn't hurt to gain more money form high creatures although I never expected to be that dangerous "

"Well minotaur's are on the 17th floor so I don't know why one was there "

"Like I say expect the unexpected "he said it with a smile "anyway what's up with this sword princes name "he ask

"Oh yeah you been here only two weeks "he goes to a desk and bring a piece of paper with the image of the girl who safe him "Aiz Wallenstein… a sword woman who carries the central burden of the [Loki] familiar, her skill with the sword-fighting are undoubtedly top class among the adventure. She beat a whole army of level 5 monster by herself and earn the name of [war princes] which was the original name before the [sword princes] and anyone who approaches her with indecent desires is ether honorably perished or crushed in disgrace, she recently broke a record of failed courtship "

"She's sure is pure for someone who almost killed me "that surprise Eina.

"What you mean " Eina made a "what" face as she listen to the story. "Well that is something"

"Anyway I'll be going "he got up and change the rocks he gain in the dungeon but he heard Eina calling him

"Woman are attracted to strong and reliable men, no less so as long as you don't give up and work hard you may have a chance with her. "She said it with a wink. Making him sweat a little. "Oh yeah I forget to tell you I would also like you to tell me with country are you form since I need it to add to your information.

"Thanks I guess and Ishgar is the country I'm from" as he mention that country out loud every one became shock and whisper began to spread "good bye Eina love you "

He left leaving the girl in blush but soon stop when she hear the whisper.

"Hey isn't that the place where that war just ended "

"Yeah I heard pretty nasty things about that "

"Yeah some people say it became a blood shell "

Eina walk to her desk and print the name of the country.

"Kasai-kun "

Kasai wall through the streets and found a part of the city where all the building are all broken then he walk to an old church and open a secret door and walk down the stair.

"I'm home hestia "

As he call that name he was tackle by a beautiful petite woman whose appearance can be considered to between a little girl and a female teen. She has roundish blue eyes and black hair going down to her hips in a twin tail fashion with a single ribbon in each tail. Her Attire is a white one-piece dress with blue ribbons on her collar and one just below the chest that goes around her arms, and a pair of white gloves.

"Hey kasai-kun how was your day "

"Well I almost got killed by a minotaur "

Suddenly the girl began to check every part of his body.

"You're not hurt "

"No remember that I promise I would not let you alone "

Then she ask him to sit and eat with him." How did you buy them "he ask as he points at a plate full of croquette.

"In the part time job I just enter many costumers recently are coming all the time so they give me at as reward "they sit and began to eat and he began to explain what happen today.

"So any luck "he ask something that made her look down sadly

"No I haven't found any one willing to join my [Familia] because my name isn't well known "

"Don't worry every god give the same power so you don't need to be sad"

"I hate to put all the burden to you "

"Don't worry about it

"I'm sorry you have to be stuck with such a rookie… (Sob)... (So-.

"(Clap) a loud sound stop her from almost crying and see kasai with both hand showing like he was praying. "Hestia let me tell you this… I'm happy that we are together and to be honest I like a little this way of life since I'm not the type who like to be in the spot light all the time so please cheer up "with those word she smile with a flush in her face.

"OK! NOW let's upgrade your status and show me how far you grown "

"Ok "

As he lay down the bed with his back facing up and hestia on top of him then a flash of blue light then letters and number began to appear and after a minute the letters disappear a and she put a piece of paper on his back and began to read.

Kasai Flame

STR… I 120 H 160

DEF… I 100 H120

WPN… I 110 I 130

DEX… H 172 G 200

MAG…. 0

{{MAGIC}}

{{SKILL}}?

He sees the paper and read every part of it. "I sure have increase a little " ' if I didn't have the seal then I wonder who shock she will be' he tough with a wry smile " by the way what up with skill .

"Nothing really my finger slip "she said it as she makes her cheek bigger which made him sweat drop.

"Anyway I'll go brush my teeth and sleep "

He left leaving the tiny girl with the paper at hands she rush her finger in the skill part and two words appear {{strong will}} 'an skill that make's the adventure stronger as long his will stays strong ' "congratulations kasai-kun you have an skill "

Then she see the clothes he was wearing and notice something "umm kasai-kun where is your sword "

He looks at his equipment and sees his sword is not there "(sigh) maybe I drop it in the fifth floor so don't worry about it. Tomorrow early I'll go back and try to find it "

"Are you sure you say it's really Important "

"Don't worry about it after all I'm the only one who can wield it "

 _Next morning_

Kasai woke up and feel some weight in his chest he look and see Hestia under the blanket.

"she really needs to sleep on the bed " he said it as she move a little forward making her chest shake a little " and for such a small girl she sure is develop " he move and let her rest in the sofa " I'm off Hestia " and he left.

 _On the streets_

I head directly to the dungeon as I recall what happen yesterday "I'm really lucky to be ali-"then suddenly I felt someone is watching me.

"um" then I hear voice and turn around and see a human girl with black hair has lost its luster leaving it bluish-grey in color that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a milky white and smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half-apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

"Hello is what I can help you "I ask and the girl move her hand forward and she give me a stone.

"You drop this sir "

I narrow my eyes when I see the stone but I decided to leave for later "thanks ". I put the rock in my pocket and ready to leave.

"Are you going to the dungeon? "She ask.

"Yeah "

"But are you going to be in trouble if you don't bring a weapon "she said it as she points at my empty sword case.

"don't worry about it I have a secondary weapon " he tales out a knife " well I have to g-(growl) there was a silence between them.

"You must be hungry "

"Yeah" I only replay with a depress tone

"Wait here "she went inside and brought a lunch box "please take it "

"Are you sure isn't this your lunch

Don't worry about I'll have plenty when the restaurant is open "

"But "

"In return why not come here and eat tonight ...Please won't you "she say it in a cute way that make me remember of someone.

"Sure "

"Syr flover "

"kasai flame "

"Flame? That is weird last me but it also it's a cool one.

 _In the dungeon_

Kasai is walking inside the dungeon trying to find his sword and then he sees marking in the floor and wall "this is where the Minotaur began to chase so he looks at his right and began to wall,

Few minutes has pass and he finds the last alley "oh there it is " he notified a black sword on the floor "sorry for leaving you like this " he pick up the sword and put it in the case " now let's got some money "

He walk to the dark of the dungeon and began to kill.

 _Time skip_

At night of the same day kasai is walking wearing black boot and pants and a black shirt under a black jacket with silver outlining and a scaly looking scarf.

"It sure it lively "

He sees inside the pub where there is many man celebrating.

"The Benevolent Mistress "he says the name of the pub then seal appear in his point of view.

"Oh you're the adventure! You came "

"Yeah "

"And you with the looks… where you really that excited to see me you wanted to impress me " she said it her cute way but this time it made him sweat drop and made a wry smile.

He got inside and sat at the corner of the bar and take a look the room for a second and his view of the room got interrupted as big bowl of spaghetti appear in front of him.

" you must be syr's Friend, the adventurer " he looks a woman with brown hair tie in a ponytail with blue clothes and white apron " I have to say your more handsome than what she says "

"umm thanks " and she returns to the kitchen.

"300 for the food+200 and for the drinks…. Well that is not much "but soon another plate appear in his side.

"Here it is... The special of the house. "

"But I didn't order this "

"Come on you need it if you want to put more muscle "then she walks back to the kitchen.

"That woman better not bring me another plate "

"Are you having fun "he hears syr voice behind him.

"Hey by any reason you invited me just so you can earn some money "he ask with a deadpan expression.

She only giggle and say "I got discover"

"Great for you "and soon he began to eat.

"You know I like it here since I can see many kind of people how they look so I can discovers many secrets and it fills my heart, you could say it a weird hobby of mine"

He only listen as he sees an waitress announcing the entrance of customers with reservations "huh" ne sees a woman dress in a tomboy outfit follow by a group of people and "gwua" the food got stuck in his trough from the surprise of the girl who safe him is within the group.

"That's the sword princess "

"That emblem "

"They're the Loki familia!"

After they all sat on a table the red head woman can for cheers and began to party.

"The Loki familia are regular customers.. It seems their goddess Loki likes this place "she explains why they like to come her as kasai sees the red woman try touch Aiz but stop when she got hit in the head by her.

'And just when I thought Hestia was the only one who is too much attach to her familia 'he thought when suddenly a slam was hear and he sees a werewolf began to scream' and the first one to get down is him'

"BY THE WAY AIZ... TELL US WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU THE OTHER DAY "the silver were wolf call aiz.

"What do you mean "she ask?

"REMENBER? THE FEW MINOTAURS WE LOST ON OUR RETURN? "Kasai began to recall what happen and "YOU KILLED THE LAST ONE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR DIDN'T YOU? REMENBER I'M TALKIN ABOUT THAT **TOMATO GUY"**

Kasia only face palm as he heard the name he was given "If the others ever heard of that it be hell "he said it as he kept on listen.

"Are you talking about the Minotaur who escape after we defeated them?" aiz ask as

"Yeah exactly they miraculously escaped to upper floors so we had to chase them up "he yell

"so it was them uh?... for a famous family they sure make a big mistake " kasai only shake his head in disappointed.

"And guess who they ran into... **SOME WEAK LITTLE ROOKIE!"**

"That guy sure has some guts?... speaking of the misfortune of others as everyone is listening " he said it but "well is not like I ca-wuah "he soon felt pain in his left eye. 'Shit don't tell me the seal "

"I almost laughed my ass off! He was cornered like a little dog… trembling pitifully and stoned face "

"Correction what I was afraid is been stab in the face "he said it holding his head down and left hand in his left eye.

"Hm? So what happen to the adventurer? Did he survived "the one who ask was a tall elven beauty with sparkling emerald-colored hair reaching to the waist and tied in a bundle, She has a pair of sharp pointy ears, and a pair of clear jade-color eye."aiz slashed the minotaur at the last second right?"

The werewolf began to shake as he try to hold his laught" then the guy got covered in blood and turn in to a tomato and as a thanks the boy ran screaming like a little girl…OUR ROYAL PRINCESS GOT DUMPED BY THE GUY SHE JUST SAVE"

" **HAHAHAHAHAA"** everyone laugh as the red head woman told how Moe aiz became as she is now fear by adventure.

"But it was so pathetic. He shouldn't become an adventure is he is going to run away…that really piss me off."

"It was careless of us of us to let those Minotaur's escape. We do not have any right to mock him over drinks when he deserves an apology.

'At least someone of them is mature enough 'he thought as he holds his left eye. syr began to get really worry since his been holding his eye for a long time.

"Yeah, yeah as expected elf-sama is as proud as ever. But what's wrong in calling trash "trash" uh? "

"Stop it you're ruining the celebration" the red head try to stop them.

'About time you try to control something "kasai thought.

"What do you think aiz? That pathetic jerk who was shaking in front of you "

"I think he couldn't help it under those circumstances"

"What are you paying a good girl, then let me ask you? Who would you rather mate with? Me or that guy" the werewolf ask

'That guy lost it 'he thought

"So Aiz which will you chose "

"I wouldn't pick you if you were the last man in the mortal world bate "

'That harsh' kasai thought.

"Then what would you accept the guy if he told you "I love you in your face ""

She did not answer that made the werewolf laugh again " you can answer yes to a wimp who is weaker that you beyond any hope of salvation doesn't deserved to stand by your side, you of all people can accepted,…A small fry like him is not suitable for you Aiz Wallenstein " kasai did not care what he say but the next thing he say got him " I bet he couldn't protect a girl " then imagines appear in his mind of him and a beautiful girl having a good time but then his mind got dark as an image of the girl in armor is been stab by a huge shadow.

(Slam) he slam his both arm in the bar and left leaving a huge stain of blood on the wood and trail of blood coming from his left eye.

"KASAI-SAN" syr chase him but when she got at the door he was already gone. She turn around and see Aiz was behind her.

"The boy was the one from the incident "she stood there for a moment but "kasai" she said the name of the guy as she hear a struggling voice from inside and sees the silver hair boy is tie and hanging from the roof.

 _Inside the dungeon_

Kasai with a bloody eye is fighting with a single knife.

'I bet he couldn't protect a girl 'those word and the same imagen of the girl been pirce by the shadow still in his mind.

"I will protect hestia and those who I care "then a second the a few words came to his mind "protect the people you care about "

"I will "and with full force he slash the monster in half.

 _Morning_

Hestia is outside the church waiting for kasai.

"He is really late "then she see the image of kasai as he walk to her with his clothes full of cuts and blood.

"What happen to you "she ask in shock

"I was in the dungeon "he respond.

"Why would you do that "she ask with anger in her voice "going without equipment this is not like you "

"Hestia I'm going to going to become stronger so I'm going to ask you "he kneel and ask "would you help me with that."

She only stood surprise for a second but then she smile and say " Yeah "

 **well there it is I hope you like it.**


	2. monster feriae

Chapter 2

 _In the guild_

Inside the guild Eina is getting prepare for another day of work.

"(Sigh) we have to over time and they say it will probably rain, this is going to be a hard day "then suddenly another worker get on top of her. She has the same working clothes of Eina but her color of hair and eyes are different they're pink.

"I know the days leading up to the festival are always the busiest, but I want the high ups to think of us "

"Misha you're heavy get off of me "then misha looks at the stack of paper in front of Eina with the information of all the people she is in charge.

"Are this these the people you're in charge of?" then she see the photo of a white hair guy "ah! Isn't this on the one you are in charge of? He looks handsome ".

"Hey leave it there "

"What? He's solo but he already made it to the fifth floor in 15 days this guy is awesome "she said admiration

"Not really he kept going down whenever he feels like it "she sight as she explains the past situation "he almost got killed "

"Yeah but "misha use her index finger to make them look like horns "it was a minotaur. You have to give him credit for surviving "

"Yeah but going alone is a risk I don't want to take any chance so I'm not going to allow him to go any further over my dead body"

"How over protective of you is barely show to others, could it be that you've got a thing for him " she ask with a smile and Eina recall what he say last time " love you " then she started to chase her around but stop and ask herself.

"I wonder what he's doing "

Hestia is checking the upgrades of kasai but she see his status is getting higher and higher by the day and started question herself if it is a good idea to tell him or not.

"Kasai-kun let's talk about your status "after a long explanation "so is short story your growing too fast unlike the others adventure "

"I see "

'I must hide it at any cost 'she thought" so how you get those injures "

"hehehe I went to the 6th floor yesterday " he said it shocking Hestia

"Y-YOU DUNCE WHY DID YOU GO IN TO AN UNFAMILIAR TERRITOTY WITHOUT AN ARMOR "

"Sorry"

"look you have talent you have been fighting alone for this lone and I'm proud of your but please promise me you won't push yourself so far ok swear to me you'll never repeat what you did last night. I respect your determination and I'll help any way I can but please don't do this I don't want to lose you. … Please don't leave me alone"

"Yes I won't do something so stupid again so you don't have to worry about it ok I'll never leave you alone "

"I'm relieves to hear that "she got up and graph a piece of paper "kasai-kun I'll be gone for today… no for the next few days "

"Where are you going? Another part time job "

"No I'm going to take part in a party hosted by my friend "she show a pamphlet that says banquet for gods for a chance "

"Oh Hestia "

"Yes "

"Do you know if Aiz wallenstain is dating someone "what he ask made Hestia shock

"Why you want to know that "

"No reason just wanted to know so if you see loki ask her please "

 _Time skip_

Kasai is in front of the pub he run out yesterday "this is going to be a little awkward" he got inside.

"I'm sorry but we're still getting ready "one of the two waitress told him.

"No I'm not costumer, I'm looking for syr flover and the inn-keeper lady "

"AH! IT'S THE GUY WHO DINED AND DASHED NYA! THIS WHITE HAIRED GUY SUCKED SYR DRY AND LEFT HER "the other waitress scream but

"(Smack) why don't you shut up "the waitress next to her smack her in the head

"purr-nyaaa "

'No mercy' that what he thought

That's when syr came from the second floor "kasai-san "

"Hello syr. "I'm sorry that I ran like that without paying "

"No it's okay, thank you for coming back "

"Here's the money for the meal. I can pay more for the trouble "

"Thank you for your kindness and I'm sorry "

"No problem and you don't have to apologize "

"heheh ah here I made you more lunch so you can take with you " she handle him a bento.

"Oh you don't need to do that "he try to reject.

"I want to give it to you "she said it with her puppy eyes "you don't want it? "

"Thanks" she give him the bento and Kasai hear the voice of the inner keeper.

"So your back "then she appear behind him "and you came to pay huh? You're lucky because if you didn't them I'll go and finds you myself "he made a wry smile because he knew she wasn't joking "you should thank her because she explain about that boy and your eye "

"Thanks "

"Look being an adventurer isn't as glamorous as you may think, so not shameful to desperately try to survived an early stage, if you survived you win that what you should think right "

"Thanks "

"Alright when you return we'll make a big party for you "

"What?" he ask with a shock face

"Stop making that face "he made him turn around and smack him in the back "now go and I won't forgive you if you die "

"Don't worry about it "then he left

 _Time skip god's banquet_

Inside the banquet many gods are celebrating chatting between each other and then a man wearing a elephant mask appear.

"THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE! I AM GANESHA HOST OF THE "BANQUET OF GODS "! "Then he started to explain how happy he is for the gods to appear and explain other things.

As for Hestia was eating food and saving some in a box she brought she heard someone behind her.

"What are you doing "

A goddess with crimson eyes and red hair reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body. Half of her face (right side) was covered by a black leather cloth and red dress came to her side.

"It's been a while Hestia. I'm glad you're ok "

"Hephaestus "she said it with happiness "I knew you'd be here! I made the right choice to come "

"Well let me make it clear: I won't lend you a single valis now"

"H-HOW RUDE OF YOU "she scream at her "WHAT KIND OF GODDES DO YOU THINK I AM? "

"Eh… you been leeching from me ever since you came to Orario "

"THAT IS IN THE PAST I DON'T NEED MONEY FROM A FRIEND "

"But it seems like you swallowed a lot of free food there "

"No this is… I'm just keeping these as left-overs "then a third voice came

"ufuf you're still chummy with each other "

She has a face that is superior and outstanding among the gods; white skin like that of fresh snow, she is slim yet tall and with light silver hair and violet eyes. Her eyelashes are long and seems to be enveloped by light and wearing a white dress that show her cleavage

"Freya" Hestia says it shock

Then some whisper reveal "she is the goddess of beauty "

"I ran into her early. We were looking around in the hall together "

"Am I a bother Hestia?"

"Not really but I'm uncomfortable with you around "what she said make Hephaestus sweat drop but it made Freya giggle.

"ara. That's what I like about you though. "Then suddenly they hear a fourth voice and she add it" which reminds me there is someone else I hate even more than you "

"OI! FREYA AND SHIRMP "

"What are you doing here "Hestia ask in annoying.

"Eh do I need a reason to come "she ask in a superior voice that made Hestia gain a tick mark.

"Anyway Loki I wanted to ask you something… the [sword princess] Aiz wallenstain is she dating someone "

Then Loki got angry "you idiot… Aiz is my favorite if anyone went after her I'll rip them apart "

"tch" then began to clash head.

"You two are such a good friends "Freya said with a hand in her cheek

"We are not " they answer at the same time

"Oh and Loki a have to say you look different. I haven't seeing you with a dress Like forever "

"Well I heard that a certain shrimp was coming to the feast so I decide to come and laugh at the poor god who can't even afford to buy a dress "

"That's hilarious "Hestia said it with a teasing voice and smile "you came to laugh at me? When everybody is going to laugh at you. What's with your utterly sad flat chest "the word flat chest kept on echoing in Loki's head as she gets down on defeat and Hestia began to laugh.

 _Another location_

Kasai is going to the upper levels ready to leave the dungeon but he sees many people have gathering that give him a good look to the other.

"I have to say they sure have some fancy equipment "

Then he pass some big metal boxes.

"Are those? "He got his answer as one of the boxes began to shake and growl. "A caged monster? "Then he sees one of the worker who are moving the cages has an emblem of an elephant

"Are they going to hold it again "

"Monster Feriae huh "

"A year sure goes fast "

The whisper made Kasai curious.

"Monster Feriae "as he sees the cages leave he repeat the name of the festival "why do I have the feeling that my seal will soon be broken "

 _To the banquet_

Loki is pinching Hestia's cheeks with all her might as for the others got are betting in who is going to win.

"loli-big-boobs and Loki-no-boobs "

"I've got 10,000 valis on loli-big-boobs "

"Ten elixirs on no-boobs causing an "accident" at the last second "

The bets kept on going as loki still throwing Hestia around but that only make her fell more angry as every time she shakes her Hestia's boobs will bounce more and more.

"I'll let you off with that for today "Loki let go of Hestia and began to walkaway but Hestia took the opportunity to make fun off her.

"Next time we meet, don't let me see those tiny things! "

"Shut up. Damn you "

"Loki has really softened… it looks like more like a kitten fight to me, though. " Hephaestus came to Hestia side and help her get up.

"She gotten cute. Before she descended to the lower earth, she used to challenge other gods to Death-matches. "Freya add it as her sight still on Loki's direction "Loki has always love children. Maybe that's why she change so much. "

"Yeah I have to agree with Loki, I can't help liking her children I was jealous of her having a familia but things are different I have a familia now " Hestia made a victory pose.

"Oh yeah… Kasai was it? The boy you "hephaestus

"Yeah at first I thought he was the lone wolf type but he is not "

"Hephaestus, Hestia I'll be leaving "Freya call

"Really?"

"yeah there was something I wanted to check out but that's done " she said it looking at Hestia then she smile and say "And I've already had all the fun I wanted with all the men here " then an awkward silence appear and all the men began to sweat " well see ya "

"So what did you want to see me "Hephaestus ask Hestia as she drink her drink and then she looks at Hestia with piercing eyes "Depending on what it is, I am decided to never speak to you again "

"I-I know "then she get down and press her forehead against the floor "actually I want you to make a weapon for kasai-kun "

 _Time skip_

Kasai is walking through the streets of the city.

"she says she will be gone for these few days so there is not point going home yet "

"Oh if it isn't kasai-kun "he turns around and see a man with blue eyes and hair.

"Oh miach good evening are you running an errand? "

"I went shopping for grocery on my own "

"I came to see the weapon but that's the only think a can do "

"miach only laugh "you and me, it's a pain to belong to a small familia isn't it? "

"Yeah you could say… "Kasai made a wry smile "oh yeah have you seen Hestia… she told me she will be gone for a few days bit to be honest I'm worry about her "

"Hestia uh?...if I remember she told me she was going to attended at ganesha's party but that is all I know sorry if I can help you "

"No don't worry about it. So why didn't you go "kasai ask

"I'm busy helping my small family I wasn't able to go "then he take some potions form his pocket "oh, that's right I'll give you these potions I just made "

"Are you sure "

"It doesn't hurt to help your neighbor after all you'll been helping us a lot "then miach give him the potion and left "I'm looking forward to your patronage to my familia as always

"Ok "kasai bow and left. As he keeps on walking he sees a store that has Hephaestus and he sees a short knife and then he take out his own knife "it's almost at it limit ".

 _Time skip_

"How long are you going to stay there like that? "

Hephaestus ask as she see Hestia with knees and head on the floor.

"watching you curl up like a bug is annoying I can't work like this ok "but she did not move "(sight) look Hestia… weapons made by mu familia are high-level products that are made by the blood and sweat of my children… you really are asking me to sell you one in a chip price just because we are friends?" but she did not move "By the way what kind of pose is that? "

"Dogeza" she answer

"Dogeza?" Hephaestus answer with a surprise

"It's an ultimate special move that grants forgiveness for any act and acceptance of any request said take "

Hephaestus gain a tick mark and thought 'that jerk he taught her something useless! 'She sigh and ask 'Hestia please tell me why are you going this Far "

"I WANT TO GRAT HIM POWER TO THAT CHILD.. HE IS TRYING TO BECOME STRONG BY GOING A PATH THAT WILL BRING EXTREME DANGER AND I WANT TO GIVE HIM A WEAPON THAT COULD HELP HIM… I've only been a burden for that child I never been able to do anything for him and I hate that a lot as he risk his life for me sake so please Hephaestus help me "

Hephaestus made a small smile "okay I'll get something for that child "Hestia look at her in shock "because you will be there forever if I didn't agree "

"YUP! THANK YOU HEPHAESTUS "

"But let me be clear you'll pay me back even if it takes centuries "

"I got it "

"So what king of weapon does he use? "

"Well he uses swords and daggers "

"And witch one is the one who uses the most "

"Actually I seen him using both "that got Hephaestus a little interesting

"Really? "Then she takes a hammer with purple crystal on the back.

"Hephaestus are you going to make the weapon yourself "Hestia ask

"Of course I will. This is private matter between you and me. Do you have a problem with it "

"NO WAY, YOU WERE PRAISED AS A GODLY BLACKSMITH BACK IN HEAVEN"

"Did you forget? I can use my godly powers we are not in heaven "

"IT DOESN'T MATTER I'M VERRY HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ARE MAKING A WEAPON FOR ME! "

"You are going to help me to so be ready "

"OKAY "

'A first rate weapon for a novice adventurer 'she thought for a second and call Hestia "Hestia it seems you are going to pay me for a little more time " what she said made Hestia shock but she decide to shake it off and continued to follower.

 _Next morning Kasai p.o.v_

It morning and I'm making my way to the dungeon when I hear someone calling me and I see of the gilrs that works on the pub is calling me.

"Good morning is something you need"

"Yeah I want you to give this to airhead syr "the waitress said with a smile but I could only sweat drop because I did not understand what she said.

"What? I did not understand you "then a second maid came she wearing the same uniform but she has pointing ears blue eyes and green hair.

"Anya that is not a good way to explain. You made mister flame confuse "

"You're so dumb, Ryuu he understand that I want him to take syr wallet which she forgot when she skipped out on her shift and went to monster feriae "

'She couldn't say that first' that's what I thought

"So that is the situation but syr did not skip her shift but we believe she is in trouble without her wallet so would you mind to help "

"I see don't worry about it but a question what is this monster Feriae "

"It's a festival held by the ganesha familia every year where they bring monsters from the dungeon and tame them "

"Well that is interesting "

 _Another location_

We found Loki and Freya cover in a black clothes at the table of a restaurant and unlike the party where they had a sweet atmosphere this time is more like cold and heavy.

"So what are you planning now?" Loki ask as she drinks her wine with out taking her eyes of Freya "are you after child of another familia "there was a silence before she sigh "geez you sex-obsessed goddess so which child you're after " she ask looks outside.

"A child who is unpredictable. He is strong and yet he is not strong, he is al someone who real powers are waiting to burst out and that is making me excite and also he was so beautiful a color I have never see and his looks made me fall for him…. Finding him was truly a coincidence. At that time I happened to be looking out a window just like now…" then she sees a boy with white hair wearing a black scarf running through the streets without noticed that Aiz also saw the boy"…." She stood in silence for a moment but she got up.

"What's wrong " ask loki

"I'm sorry but something came up so I need to go "

"What "then she left "why did she leave so suddenly… Hey Aiz "Loki noticed that she was looking at the window "Aiz what's the matter?"

 _With Hestia_

"Their finish " that was what Hephaestus say as she looks at is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balance. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip.

And a heavy silver color dagger with a midrib ran close to the length of each side,(Brutus Dagger of Assassin Creed Brotherhood) and each of them have some letters carved on them.

"So I can give these to Kasai-kun "Hestia ask

"Yeah"

 _Underground floor of the amphitheatrum_

"IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE NEXT EVENT!... THE MONSTERS SHOULD BE READY TO GO BY NOW "

One of the guards comes inside but what she find are the guards who are supposed to be watching the monster are on the floor with a flush and panting really heavy.

"Wh- H-HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S WRONG "

She got close to one and see he is not responding.

"Poison form monsters? No, it can't be what the hell is going on? "

Then suddenly her eyes got cover by Freya

"Stay still "

And she felt something that made her feel hot.

"Where are the keys of the cages "

She move her hands and handed the keys to her and fell on the floor.

"Much obliged "

Freya walk towards the cages and she took off the black clothes that was covering a very reveling outfit color black and red, then she stop in front of a cage where An ape-like monster who has a burly body with muscles bulging from its' shoulders and wrist. It is covered in pure white and has a slivery hair color.

"I choose you… come out and play "

That is when all the monsters broke free and kasai power will awake.

 **well there it is the second chapter and also I'm going to include an oc in this the next chapter**


End file.
